


Having a Little Fun

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anniversaries and ball pits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Little Fun

“Ray, what are you doing?” Joel asked, being pulled along by the other man.  
“You’ll see. Don’t worry.” Ray laughed, giving Joel’s hand a gentle squeeze.  
“Yeah. I’m going to see a whole lot. Because being blindfolded make seeing things just great.” Joel grumbled.  
Ray laughed again. “Just trust me, yeah?”  
“You know I trust you. But I don’t like surprises.” Joel sighed.  
They walked awhile longer in silence before Ray finally stopped. “Alright. We’re here.”  
“It’s really great. Nice and dark. How’d you know I liked that sort of thing dear?” Joel muttered sarcastically.  
Ray sighed. “Don’t be such a grumpy old man.” He leaned in and planted a small kiss on Joel’s lips.  
Ray tugged the blindfold off and Joel blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light of his new surroundings. Then he had to take another minute to register just what he was looking at. He stood in front of a pool, but instead of water, it was full of brightly colored balls. Joel’s mouth opened and closed a few times.  
“It’s… It’s a ball pit?” He sounded unsure and looked at Ray in confusion.  
Ray laughed. “Yes, it is. I found this place and rented it out for the evening for us.”  
“But… It’s a ball pit.” Joel said again, still confused.  
Ray smiled and responded by pushing Joel into the ball pit. Joel spluttered and fought to the surface. He looked around himself, still confused.  
“Really Ray? A ball pit? I don’t get it.”  
Ray laughed again. “What’s not to get? You just have fun.” He took a few steps back then ran and jumped in next to Joel.  
Joel moved out of the way and picked up a ball, waiting for Ray to resurface. Joel got more worried as the seconds ticked by and Ray didn’t come back up. He moved to where Ray had jumped in and was suddenly tackled from behind. Ray laughed in his ear, as he clung to Joel’s back. Joel tried to stay upright, but he’d gotten off balance and the balls made it hard to regain footing. They ended up toppling into the balls, Ray still clinging to Joel and laughing. Joel managed to finally fight his way to the surface and Ray resurfaced with him. He smiled widely at Joel.  
“See? Fun.”  
Joel rolled his eyes before he threw a ball at him and laughed. Ray dodged it and tossed one of his own at Joel. Joel didn’t dodge it as gracefully and it caught his shoulder. He shot a look at Ray.  
“Oh don’t tell me I hurt the old man.” Ray laughed and chucked another ball at Joel.  
Joel caught it and tossed it from one hand to the other while he talked. “Oh sure, make fun of your boyfriend. I can feel the love just pouring off of you.” He smiled and chucked the ball back when he was finished.  
It bounced off Ray head and he laughed. “That’s the spirit!”   
He shoved his hands under the balls and pushed a wave of them towards Joel. Joel turned his head away as the hit him then returned the favor to Ray. Ray moved over to Joel and put his arms around him and gave him a quick kiss.  
“Love you.” He grinned before pushing Joel under the balls again.  
Joel kept a hold of Ray and pulled him with. Maybe Ray was right, this was fun. They both resurfaced, laughing. Joel heard footsteps then and looked up to see their friends standing there.  
“Hey, you guys made it. Awesome.” Ray laughed and waved them in.  
Gavin nudged past Geoff and flipped into the pit. The others joined in too and soon the pit was a cacophony of laughter and yelling, flying balls and people.   
Ray pulled Joel close and put his forehead against Joel’s. “Happy Anniversary, old man.” He smiled.  
Joel laughed. “Best ever, kid.”   
He kissed him before they parted and joined the others in Marco Polo, though it didn’t last long before everyone began cheating. It devolved into everyone throwing things and pushing others under the balls.


End file.
